demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Devil
=Info= Devil SC6 01.jpg|Devil Devil (悪魔, Akuma) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2017. Devil made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Devil is the fallen angel, the Lord of Hell. *He is a father of Lily. Relationships *Lily - daughter *Nexus - best friend, latter enemy *Abaddon - minion *Demon Sanya - minion *Abigor - minion *Bloodian - minion *Lexa - minion *Elena - enemy *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Devil appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Devil is the fallen angel, the Lord of Hell. He was killed by his best friend Nexus. Devil has a daughter Lily. After her father's death Lily becomes a queen. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Devil use Astaroth's (SCV) and Zasalamel's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Devil's Axe Devil's Axe is the same form as Astaroth's The Master. Devil SC5 03.png|Weapon: Devil's Axe Devil's Scythe Devil's Scythe is the same form as Zasalamel's Mrtyu. Devil SC6 03.jpg|Weapon: Devil's Scythe Critical Edge Devil Wrath (SCV) Devil grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground. He then spins them on the ground with his axe creating a fire vortex. Devil Wrath (SCVI) Devil makes time stop which freezes his opponent, slices his opponent with his scythe, then snaps to continue time. SoulCalibur 6 - Devil (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 0:43, 31 *Hair: 0:43, 31 *Eyes: 9:1, 20 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 10 *Wings: 0:43, 28 / 0:43, 28 / 0:1, 28 *Tail: 0:43, 31 *Tattoo: 9:1, 31 *1 outfit: 9:1, 31 *2 outfit: 5:9, 31 *3 outfit: 0:0, 31 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Devil SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Devil's Axe SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 0, 0, 0 *Hair: 1, 0, 0 *Eyes: 10, 1, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 31, 0, 0 *Wings: 5, 0, 0 / 5, 0, 0 / 2, 1, 7 *Tattoo: 1, 1, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 1, 8 *2 outfit: 3, 8, 6 *3 outfit: 0, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Devil's Scythe: 3, 8, 6 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Devil SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Devil's Scythe Stage SoulCalibur V Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy (Algol's battleground). Devil SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy Music Theme "Regalia" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters